Top of his class, eh?
by kh2fanatic204
Summary: 'Broke the previous academy pass rate did he, wait he beat the hokage's pervious score, chunin level already, said to have incredible speed and no ninja relatives...just who is Minato Namikaze?/' Unknown to the ninja population this is Minato's time as a genin and how he grew into the most powerful hokage, all under Jiraiya's tutelage of course Rated T to be safe


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto but if i did Minato would have his own storyline of his childhood

It was the day of konoha's ninja academy graduation; all the pupils have taken the exam but not all passed the exam was decidedly more difficult as the hokage believed a war is coming soon and can only pass those strong enough. However even with these tougher exams and the starting age reduced, one student passed beyond expectations breaking any previous records held. That anomaly of a pupil was Minato Namikaze. Sarutobi sat in the hokage's office reading this child's school report, according to the teacher this result came out of no where in class Minato was apparently average in lessons and physical exercises and battles yet scored incredible results. Sarutobi couldn't believe the accuracy of this, yet had to assign him a sensei and genin squad.

Looking through Namikaze's background proved just as unhelpful, coming from a family of grocers with no other ninja relatives. Just who is this child, Hiruzen had to consider the possibility this child had somehow cheated the exam, a child of barely 10 years old with no ninja family being this skilled is impossible.

The third hokage had to somehow test this boy and could only get someone he trusted beyond repair to be this childs sensei if the exam is in fact accurate. But who he thought, it would have to be one of his adorable students but who, Tsunade would unintentionally kill this child if he happened to be lying and Orochimaru is conducting scientific experiments and would hate to be interrupted for what he calls 'teaching brats.' That only left Jiraiya who was most likely peeping at the moment. This assumption didn't fill the hokage with hope however he didn't trust others judgements and Jiraiya could hold his own since he got promoted to jounin.

With a sigh the hokage called the ANBU to fetch his pervert of a student, and within a minute there he was seated on the windowsill relaxed as ever. 'What's this about sensei?' questioned Jiraiya. 'Always a pleasure Jiraiya' said Hiruzen passing the 3 files of his soon to be squad. Curiously he opened the fist file of a Choiz Akimichi, 'Whoa, whoa, whoa you want me to be a sensei already, I just became a jounin a month ago?' Jiraiya exclaimed. 'I don't think I'm ready for this kind of responsibility' he said trying to hand the files back.

With another sigh Sarutobi told him to keep reading, so Jiraiya looked through the first file a slightly round average looking boy, one of the bottom of the class, needed help with ninjustu but could be promising, the second file showed a young girl with brown hair and serious eyes, Mikoto Uchiha brilliant in all aspects incredibly intelligent, Jiraiya believing this to be the top student in the class so she must be the one who broke the passing record. 'So you want me to teach her, is she the one who broke you old record then' Jiraiya said with a smirk, 'I guess I could teach the girl who managed to beat your score.'

Again motioning for Jiraiya to continue his reading he opened the last student's file, now according to routine this should be a middle standard student which is why Jiraiya was so surprised, 'Bloddy hell, his score is off the chart' he yelled. 'Thiskid must have had a seriously strict ninja dad. 'You would think' replied the third hokage. This piqued the youngers curiosity so he moved to the relatives section of the report only to find all his family dead but all previously non ninja.

'I see' Jiraiya stated seriously now, 'you think he cheated' 'well who wouldn't' replied Sarutobi, 'average scores all throughout the academy until graduation day when suddenly he's the top of the class with on formal ninja training he's either a cheat skilled enough to fool the chunin examiner or a prodigy.' 'I'll use the bell test' and Jiraiya moved to leave when Hiruzen said 'be careful if he is cheating he won't stand a chance against you.'

And with that Sarutobi heard the faint pop that signaled his students departure, leaving the hokage to contemplate if this child was the savior they needed or an eager for attention orphan.

_On the other side of Konoha _

'Mianto, passed as well then eh?' asked another academy graduate seeing the ninja headband. 'Congrats.' 'Thanks, well done as well for passing' Minato said with a bright smile to match his bright golden hair. 'ah it was no trouble, wouldn't be surprised if they were so impressed they mad me top of the class' he said with a puffed out chest clearly proud of himself.

Minato just smiled politely, he was probably right Minato didn't know how he did in the exam but apparently one of them managed to beat the past hokage's academy score now that person Minato thought he would want to be on the same team as, he could learn so much from this peer.

Minato went to go train if he was going be hokage one day he would have to train harder than everyone else considering he has no clan techniques or secrets to learn. With a sigh he ran to the training field not realizing that the flash of yellow colour that zipped past them amazed all the civilians to a stop.


End file.
